Make them Proud
by Foreverpotterheads
Summary: When Teddy uses the Portal Potion to enter the biography of his late parents, he learns more than he expects. To be continued.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first fanfic that I have written. Hope y'all like it ; ) Please review so I can improve and write even better fanfics next time ~Foreverpotterheads

"Edward Remus Lupin! For the last time, stop reading prank books under your table during my potions classes! Ten points from Hufflepuff and detention with Professor Binns during the Quidditch match tomorrow!" Professor Slughorn said. "Your father would be disappointed in you if he saw this," Slughorn said, with a tinge of sorrow in his voice, "May he rest in peace with Lily, James and Sirius. You have potential and will be successful if you work hard enough, Edward, and make your father proud."

Teddy held back a groan. Professor Binns was such a windbag, it was a wonder that he wasn't sacked yet. Detention with Binns was worse than running into Bellatrix Lestrange, who had killed Nymphadora.

Teddy couldn't wait for the, last day of school, which was in a few days. Then, he could play all sorts of pranks on the teachers, and would be leaving Hogwarts for the Summer Holidays before the professors could even find out that he had done it.

 _That awful Slughorn! He knows that I love to watch the Quidditch matches, and he just has to schedule my detention then. Just because I'm a first year that can't take part in the match doesn't mean that I can't_ watch _it! Plus, even if my father was a prefect, he was a Marauder too! Being a prankster is making him proud! After my detention I'm going to retrieve my prank book from Filch's office-that's the only place that Slughorn could have put my prank book-then Slughorn will be in for a nasty surprise!_

The next day, Teddy dragged his feet to Professor Binn's office and rapped on the door. After getting Professor Binns' permission, he pushed open the door and stepped into Binns office. He could hear that whooping cheers of the crowd watching the Quidditch match outside. It was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Teddy felt a twinge of envy. He really wanted to watch the match.

Binns gave him a book entitled 'Heroes of Hogwarts' which featured biographies of the war heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts, including his parents. "I hope this will motivate you to be more like your parents," Professor Binns said solemly. "I want you to memorise this whole book as your Summer Holiday homework."

Teddy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Binns went on the read through the textbook and provide running commentaries.

As they reached the last page, Teddy saw an article about his parents. Binns proceeded to read that page and Teddy had a deeper understanding about his parents' lives. Binns also told Teddy about his parents' childhood, and how Nymphadora convinced Remus that they could be together. Their happy married life was short-lived as the second Wizarding War began and the Battle of Hogwarts took place. Teddy learned that his parents had died for the sake of his future and that of the Wizarding World, and would be remembered for their sacrifice. Teddy was proud that he had two good parents, yet at the same time sad that his parents had passed away. He felt lucky to have Andromeda and Harry and Ginny. Teddy learnt that he was better off than Harry, who had been mistreated by muggles. He decided against going retrieve his prank book.

As Teddy left Binns' office, he ran into Slughorn. "What are we learning for potions lesson tomorrow, Professor Slughorn?" he asked, eager to work hard and make his parents proud.

"We will be learning how to make Portal Potions," Slughorn replied.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know the chapter was pretty short but I had to end it there to create suspense or else no one would continue to read my fanfic. I will try to post a chapter everyday but if I don't get more than five reviews by Thursday 26-10-2017 I may not post chapter 3. Sorry, and this is not a threat. I won't be able to post another chapter if I don't get enough advice on how to improve. Thank you for taking time to read this fanfic. ~ Foreverpotterheads

Chapter 2: Portal Potions and an idea

The next day, Teddy ensured that he reached the potions classroom in the dungeon as early as possible, eager to learn how to make portal potions, which sounded interesting. Dimly lit, the potions classroom had shelves lined with bottles of potions, ingredients and recipe scrolls. At the corner, there was a stone basin for hand and ladle washing. Teddy felt lucky to have Slughorn as his potions teacher. He had heard about Professor Snape from Harry. Harry said that Snape was a biased person who favoured Slytherins. Harry also said that during his first year potions exam, Snape had walked around breathing down students' necks and pressuring them as they tried to make Forgetfulness Potions.

Just then, Slughorn walked into the Potions Dungeon, carrying a bottle of midnight blue liquid. He stood behind the teacher's desk and said, "Good morning class. Today we will be learning how to make Portal Potions. Yes, Burke, I now that this is not found in your textbooks, but I read about this potion in a book entitled 'The Land Of Stories : Beyond the Kingdoms' and I thought it would be fun to learn how to brew this potion, which is not even found in Most Potente Potions." At this, most students sat up straighter and opened their eyes wider, including Teddy. With the wave of his wand, Slughorn lifted a stack of paper which floated down the aisle, one sheet landing on each table. "To make this more fun, all of you will have until tomorrow to look for these ingredients to make the potion and bring back here tomorrow to make the portal potion. The table that brews the potion the best gets to take back a bottle of the Portal Potion each. I suspect that many of you will be eager for a bottle of this potion. A drop of this potion on a book that contains at least one line of fiction, and you will be able to enter the book," Slughorn explained, "read these pieces of paper for the ingredients and by the end of class you should know where to find the ingredients. After class, you can start looking for the ingredients."

Seated at the table with Teddy were all Hufflepuffs, David Turner, and Maximus Keffletoft. David picked up the paper, which was entitled, The Portal Potion, and started reading,

"The Portal Potion

With just a few drops, the portal potion turns any written work into a portal too the world it describes. Now, I must warn you about the dangers of entering a fictional world:

1\. Time only exists as long as the story continues. Be sure to leave the book before the story ends, or you may disappear as the story concludes.

2\. Each world is made of only what the author describes. Do not expect the characters to have any knowledge of our world or the Otherworld.

3\. Beware of the story's villains. Unlike people in our world or the Otherworld, most literary villains are created to be heartless and stripped of all morale, so do not expect mercy should you cross paths with one.

4\. The book you choose will act as your entrance and exit. Be certain that nothing happens to it; it is your only way out.

For the ingredients, the first is a branch from the oldest tree in the woods. To bring the pages to life, I figured the potion would need the very thing that brought the paper to life in the first place. And what else has more life than an ancient tree?

The second ingredient is a feather from the finest pheasant in the sky. This will guarantee that your potion has no limits, like a bird in flight. This will ensure that you can travel to lands far and wide, beyond your imagination.

The third component is a liquefied lock and key that belonged to a true love. Just as this person unlocked your heart to a life of love, it will open the door of the literary dimensions your heart desires to experience.

The fourth ingredient is two weeks of moonlight. Just as the moon causes waves in the ocean, the moonlight will stir your potion to life.

Last, but most important, give the potion a spark of magic to activate all the ingredients. Send a beam of joy straight from your heart." By the time David finished reading, he was breathing like he had asthma.

"Wow that sounds fun,"Maximus said, "any ideas where to find the first three ingredients?"

"I know where to find a branch from the oldest tree," Teddy whispered, so that none of the other groups could hear what they were saying, "the Whomping Willow has been in the Hogwarts grounds even before my dad went to Hogwarts. It has to be the oldest tree. All we need to do is press the knot near the base of the tree so that we can break off one of its branches."

"That's a great idea, Teddy," David exclaimed and stood up quickly, causing heads to turn in their direction."

"Shush, David. We don't want the whole class knowing where to find the first ingredient," Maximus hissed. David's face reddened and he apologised.

"So, where will we find a feather from the finest pheasant?" Teddy asked softly.

"I know!" David exclaimed, receiving a glare from Maximus, " my owl has been used by my family for a long time, since my grandfather's childhood days. There's no finer pheasant than one that can last that long," David continued in a softer tone.

"I can just owl my mom and ask her for a lock and key. She's so in love with my dad, it makes me cringe. I'll bring it tomorrow so we can liquefy it," Maximus said, blushing deep crimson as Teddy stifled a snigger,"

"OK, so we know where to find all the ingredients," Teddy concluded, "I'll get the first one, David, you can get the second and Maximus, you can get the third."

David and Maximus nodded as the bell rang and students started filing out of the dungeon.

To be continued...

A/N: I'll try to post tomorrow if

1) I get enough reviews

2) I have time

3) I have ideas

Thank you for using your valuable time to read this fanfic ; ) ~ Foreverpotterheads


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the rest of the day's lessons, Teddy could hardly sit still. He could not wait to get a branch from the Whomping Willow. He really to get the Portal Potion so he could give some to Victorie when he went to the Burrow during the holidays. She loved reading and Teddy could imagine how happy she would be to receive the potion. If only she knew how much he loved her.

After what seemed like an age, the bell rang for lunch. Teddy rushed to the Great Hall and wolfed down a sandwich, and headed outside to the Whomping Willow. Upon reaching it, he levitated a stick towards the bottom of the tree to press the knot and deactivate the tree. Then, he climbed the Whomping Willow and snapped a branch off. Clutching the tree branch in his hand, he ran back to the Hufflepuff common room by tickling the pear, and saw David and Maximus. David had a snowy white feather in his hand, and Maximus had a silver lock and key. When they saw Teddy, David took out a ziplock back and, putting the feather inside, allowed Teddy to put the branch inside and Maximus to place the lock and key inside as well.

The next afternoon, which was also the last day of school, the three boys were once again seated in the potions dungeon, waiting for Slughorn's arrival. Anticipation hung in the air and the room buzzed with excitement, although the silence of the room was deafening. Just then, Slughorn walked into the classroom. "You may start making your potions," Slughorn said, "remember, the group that brews the potion the best will get to take their bottles home. Just expose the potion to two weeks of moonlight, ask your parents to give it a blast of magic, and you can use it to enter a book of your choice." Before Slughorn could even finish speaking, the students started to brew their potions. As they brewed their potions intensity, Slughorn walked around the class, inspecting their potions. "At least he doesn't breathe down our necks like Snape did," Teddy said to Maximus and David, and the three of them sniggered.

After about an hour, the lock and key were melted, and was added into the cauldron with the feather and the Whomping Willow branch. Finally, they were done with the potion. As the groups of students begun to finish brewing their potions, Slughorn waked around and assessed their potions. Students held their breath in excitement, fingers crossed. Many of them were avid readers and wanted to get the potion to bring home.

Slughorn finished his inspections and stood at the front of the classroom and addressed the class, "you have all brewed your potions very well. However, I only have three bottles of potion which will be given too Marcalie Flint, Eedie Rookwood and Gary Smith."

To be continued

A/N: I'm sure you expected Teddy to win the potion. What will happen now? Just stay tuned for my next chapter and wait to find out : ) ~ Foreverpotterheads


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry for posting this late. I've been out of ideas for a while and I've been reading books for inspiration. ~Foreverpottereads

Chapter 4

 _Not me? He didn't call me? How is that even possible? I put so much effort into making this potion and he didn't choose me?_

These thoughts ran through Teddy's head as he sat at his seat, slack-jawed. He hardly listened as Slughorn continued his lesson. Slughorn noticed his behaviour, a vast contrast to his now usual attentive and participative attitude.

Students started to file out of the dungeon when the dinner bell rang. Soon, only Teddy was left, still as a statue at his table. Sensing his disappointment, Slughorn walked over to Teddy and said, "It's all right Teddy. Just work harder and try again. If you really want to have the Portal Potion, why don't you try and make a bottle yourself? I'm sure Victorie would love it if you made a bottle especially for her."

 _How did he know? It's like he read my mind. Wow. But I should try that. The ingredients are easy to find anyway._

Teddy nodded and thanked Slughorn for his advice, then went to the Great Hall for dinner. When he reached the Great Hall, he sat next to Maximus and David. Maximus saw him and said, "I'm sorry Teddy. Turns out that my parents had a heated argument just before my mum sent me the lock and key, so it didn't work. I'm really sorry."

"Oh never mind, it doesn't matter. I can just make the potion myself. Thanks for your effort anyway." Teddy replied.

Maximus let out a relieved sigh. "Good luck with Victorie, Teddy," he encouraged.

Teddy gave him a weak smile.

The next morning was the day for students to leave for the Summer Holidays. Teddy reluctantly opened his eyes as the first rays of the summer morning sunlight filtered in through his dormitory window. Teddy glanced at the grandfather clock on the wall and groaned. It was already a quarter past seven. He was going to be late if he didn't get up immediately. He rolled out of his bed and went to brush his teeth.

After having a quick breakfast in the Great Hall, Teddy packed up the last of his things and headed out of the Hogwarts Castle to Hogsmeade Station. By the time he reached the station, the Hogwarts Express had just arrived. Teddy boarded the train and sat with Maximus and David. With plenty of time on his hands, Teddy decided to make a list of the ingredients for the Portal Potion and how he would obtain these ingredients.

Portal Potion

1\. A branch from the oldest tree

· Can ask Harry to bring me to the park to find a branch

2\. A feather from the finest peasant in the sky

· Can get a feather from James' owl. Its feathers are such a fine shade of snow white

3\. A lock and key of one in love

· Can use my own lock and key. I'm in love with Victorie anyway

A/N: That's all I'm writing for today. I'll try to write tomorrow. ~Foreverpotterheads


End file.
